A Viagem Inesquecível
by J.F.Lopez
Summary: Uma fic onde pers originais criados por nós interagem com os pers de Naruto. O esquadrão especial de Kiri vai pra Konoha cumprindo a missão de proteger o acordo entre as duas Vilas e viram amigo do Naruto e dos outros.[vários casais][HENTAI NA 2ª TEMP]


- Fala

"pensamento"

(comentários das autoras)

Quero dizer que essa fic eu estou escrevendo com uma amiga/irmã minha, o nome dela aqui no Fanfiction é Isabelle Hatter. Quero deixar claro q atrasamos a ida do Sasuke pro lado do Oruchimaru um pouco, só uns 3 anos n.n'... é q na época q começamos a fic não sabiamos q ele ia embora. Eu comecei a ver Naruto no início do ano. Então colaborem com a gente, tah n.n'? Tipo a maioria é chunnin menos o nosso querido Naruto e o Chouji, a Ino, o Kiba e a Tenten. Criamos tb personagens originais e a história corre envolta deles e dos nossos queridos personagens de Naruto. Alguns personagens não vão aparecer muito, se é q aparecem, tipo a equipe Gai, é q ele não são findamentais pra nossa história. Possui vários casais,tanto de personagens originais quanto de pers orinais com pers já existentes no anime, entre ele e um dos mais importantes, Sakura e Sasuke!!! A fic começa a ficar hentai em algumas partes da 2ª temporada. Colocamos nesse primeiro capítulo a ficha dos personagens Esperamos q gostem e q perdoem algum abuso de licença poética caso tenha !

**Naruto- A Viagem Inesquecível**

**História base**- Três equipes da aldeia da Névoa (Kirigakure) com um sensei de um dos grupos coordenando a missão com apenas 1 objetivo a cumprir, q por acaso não é nada fácil: proteger a Mizukage (ou kage) da aldeia deles durante a sua negociação e a sua estadia na Vila Oculta da Folha (Konoha).

Hirume e Kyoko estão em uma dessa equipes junto com seu melhor amigo Inochi. As três equipes junto com uma quarta q está "desaparecida" formam o esquadrão especial da vila. As três equies são amigas mas tem suas diferenças. É uma história cheia de surpresas e situações inesperadas onde tudo acontece.

**Personagens(pouca diferença de idade): **Principais:

.**Hirume**- é uma garota de 15 anos, meiga, bonita, decidida, protege suas opiniões e amigos com unhas e dentes se for preciso, é muito hábil com seus jutsus. Mas tem um fraco por lojas de lembrancinhas. É a irmã mais nova da Kyoko (11meses). Usa uma vestido azul turquesa com abertura(sim é um decote) até o umbigo e aberturas laterais na saia do esmo que é longa, com uma blusa azul escuro por cima, que acaba escondendo um pouco sua Haiate de Kiri. Tem Cabelo cor mel, olhos âmbar e corpo curvilíneo.

.**Kyoko**- é uma garota de 16 anos, uma das lideres do time Suzako junto com sua irmã. É muito carinhosa, doce e bonita, mas demonstra uma prepotência irritante em batalha. É viciada em flores. Usa uma vestido vermelho com uns detalhes pretos e azuis escuro de mangas estilo baby-look e aberturas laterais na saia do vestido, só que a saia é menor do q a da irmã. Tem cabelo bege bem claro com mechas castanho chocolate, olhos âmbar e corpo curvilíneo.

Outros personagens:

**.Inochi**- está na equipe da Hirume e da Kyoko e é o melhor amigo delas. Baka completo, o bobão do grupo e é conhecido como "Baka Jaca Chibi Hentai-chan"(Jaca idiota baixinha e tarada XD), cujo apelido ele odeia. Ajuda bastante nas lutas. Tem 15 anos, cabelos pretos nem curtos nem medianos(medianosaté os ombros), olhos verdes safira, magro e mais baixo que suas companheiras de time. Especialista em Genjutsus.

**.Akari**- está na equipe da Machi e do Iroko. É muito boa em artes marciais e outros tipos de luta. "Meio" temperamental (mata quem ganhar dela) e tem uma beleza incomum como a das outras garotas do esquadrão. Tem 16 anos. Te cabelos muito longos, avermelhados, presos num rabo-de-cavalo em duas partes(início da cabeça e perto das pontas), olhos esverdeados, corpo cuvilíneo.

**.Machi**- está na equipe da Akari e do Iroko. Bonita mas um "pouco" escandalosa, adora roupas novas normais e de luta. Briga as vezes com sua colega de equipe, a Akari, por terem gostos diferentes. Tem 15 anos. Tem cabelos azuis claro presos num rabo de cavalo deixando com aparência esfiapado e olhos castanhos. Tb possui um corpo curvilíneo. É viciada em compras e moda.

**.Iroko**- está na equipe da Akari e da Machi. Como Akari é muito bom em artes marciais e tb detesta perder, essa palavra não consta no vocabulário dele. É "meio" metido (meio o.õ?). Se dá muito bem com a Akari. Tem 16 anos. É o líder da equipe Byakko. Tem cabelos castanho escuro mais ou menos até os ombros, com olhos da mesma cor. É bonito mas só perde para seu amigo Aishiro.

**.Kurai**- está na equipe do Aishiro e do Ketsu. É muito fofa, meiga e dá vontade de abraçar apertado . É a irmã adotiva do Ketsu e é a líder da equipe Gembu . Tem 15 anos. Usa um vestido ninja estilo kimono. Tem cabelo preto longo, preso em dois "hashis" de cabelo.

**.Aishiro**- está na equipe da Kurai e do Ketsu. Não vai ser amigo nem rival do Sasuke(personalidades idênticas) mas suas fãs se detestam. É muito amigo do Iroko e do Inoshi (coitado u.u'). Tem uma certa rivalidade com Kyoko (ta eles se odeiam!).Tem 15 anos. Tem cabelo castanho médio até os ombros, olhos castanho escuro. É muito bonito e faz um "certo" sucesso com as garotas na vila, tendo q ser salvo pelos seus amigos. Tem a personalidade estilo peixe ou pedra.

**.Ketsu**- está na equipe do Aishiro e da Kurai. Típico bom amigo de todos q conhece. É bonito e simpático mas quando ele fica entediado é melhor vc ter algum tampão de ouvidos por perto pq ele simplesmente fica repetindo "tédio, tédio, tédio,...". Tem uma queda pela Hirume (ta, um tombo!). Irmão adotivo da Kurai, foi adotado quando tinha 3 anos. Tem 15 anos. Tem cabelo curto esfiapado, castanho chocolate escuro e olhos castanhos.

**.Arien**- uma das Jounnins mais destacadas de Kiri, é a sensei da Hirume, da Kyoko e do Inoshi. Coordenadora do Esquadrão Especial de Kiri. É durona na hora de treinar e exige sempre melhor q o melhor de seus alunos. É simpática quando se conhece mais e tb meio loca. A primeira impressão q se tem dela é q é largada graças a suas roupas decotadas e um "pouco" curtas, q ressaltam suas curvas. Sempre está acompanhada do seu cigarro da SUA erva especial(seus alunos acham q é craque, mas é um mistério). Tem cabelos longos mais além do imaginável, verdes cor capim presos em dois "hashis" de cabelo de prata.

**.Aoki**- um Jounnin tb destacado em Kiri, sensei da Machi, da Akari e do Iroko. Já pertenceu ao antigo time 5 q era formado por ele, Arien e Akira. Eram conhecidos como o trio As.

**.Akira**- junto com seus colegas Arein e Aoki tb é um Jounnin destacado, sensei do Aishiro, da Kurai e do Ketsu. Sensei palhaço q acha q suas piadas são engraçadas. Antigo companheiro de time do Aoki e da Arien.

**.Mizukage Tsana**- uma senhora muito simpática q acha q todos do esquadrão são seus netos. Ela tb usa o jutsu q a Tsunade usa para se manter mais jovem mas apenas até aparentar ter 38 ou 40 anos.

**Cap.1- Destino Konoha! **

A Mizukage da aldeia da Névoa chamou um de seus jounnis (se não for a mais) competentes, a Arien, para conversarem sobre um assunto sério. Ela simplesmente denominou como missão hank A ou superior. As duas conversaram durante horas a fio. Então finalmente chegaram a uma conclusão e resolveram recrutar as três melhores equipes da aldeia para isso, o esquadrão especial.

O esquadrão especial de Kiri(Kirigakure) era formado pelas 4 equipes mais promissoras, mas uma delas havia "desaparecido" e resolveram só deixar oficializado as equipes Suzako, Byakko e Gembu. A que havia desaparecido seria a equipe Seiryuu. Esse esquadrão só havia sido ativado 1 vez sem contar com essa, quando estavam invadindo Kiri e queriam matar sua Mizukage.

Hirume e Kyoko estavam em casa tranqüilamente nesse momento, com seus irmãos e, seu pai q é um jounnin respeitado e Sua mãe q foi uma jounnin muito boa mas se aposentou quando logo após o nascimento de sua primogênita, a Kyoko q é apenas 11 meses mais velha q Hirume. As duas estavam fazendo atividades q consideravam relaxantes para elas, Hirume treinava enquanto Kyoko limpava suas armas de lutas.

Alguém bateu na porta e a Sra. Hirumtsu q anteriormente estava fazendo o almoço foi atender. Era um garoto com seus aparentemente 11 anos e q foi encarregado de entregar um bilhete. A Sra. Hirumtsu viu q era para suas duas filhas e as chamou.

- Sim mamãe?- disse Hirume vindo do jardim

- Quem era na porta?- disse Kyoko q terminava de descer as escadas

- Um mensageiro

- E o q ele queria?- disse Kyoko

- Entregar isto a vcs- disse a Sra. Hirumtsu ainda examinando o papel

- Deixa eu per mãe- disse Hirume pegando o bilhete- Aqui diz: "Hirume e Kyoko, encontrem-me no pátio principal agora! Não se assustem se mais duas equipes estiverem lá. Estamos ativando o Esquadrão Especial". É da Arien-sensei

- Provavelmente o Inoshi tb foi comunicado. Se estão ativando o esquadrão o negócio deve ser sério... Tchau mãe! Vamos Hirume!

- Tchau mãe! Nos vemos no jantar! Eu espero...

As duas foram na hora para o pátio principal d cidade. Quando chegaram lá viram q não só Inoshi e a Arien-sensei estavam lá, mas tb as equipes do Akira-sensei e do Aoki-sensei. Rapidamente todos notaram a presença das delas e Machi q está na equipe do Aoki-sensei, foi até lá para abraçá-las.

- Machi... ta bom. Vc vai me matar assim!- disse Kyoko

- Amigas! Vamos em uma missão juntas n.n!!!- disse Machi

- Sim mas antes precisamos saber o q é n.n'- disse Hirume lembrando do abraço q acabara de ganhar da Machi

- Certo garotas! Precisamos explicar a missão!- disse Aoki

Agora q as equipes estavam finalmente completas e caladas, os senseis poderiam finalmente explicar a missão. Quando todos fizeram um silêncio aceitável, Akira aproveitou e fez uma piada sem graça.

- Pra quem devo mandar as flores?- disse Akira

- Ah?- disse Inoshi

- Pq isso aqui ta parecendo um velório XD!

- u.u'- disseram todos

- Ta bom Akira, vamos explicar a missão sim ¬¬'?- dise Aoki

- Horas atrás a nossa Mizukage me chamou para conversar e disse q precisa ir urgentemente para a Vila Oculta da Folha, Konoha- disse Arien

- Mas não fica muito longe?- disse Iroko

- Sim mas essa missão foi denominada hank A ou superior- disse Aoki

- Isso mesmo. Parece q ela e a Hokage de Konoha vão fazer um espécie de tratado onde, se Konoha precisar de reforços ou ajuda, nós de Kiri iremos ajudar e vice-versa- disse Arien

- E ela quer q agente a proteja?- disse Kyoko

- Isso. Vcs tb ficam parados sem missões importantes como Esquadrão e eu fico me perguntando pra q vcs são pagos u.u'...- disse Aoki

- Para fazer nada meu caro AokiWotson- disse Akira

- Ta, mas do q exatamente?- disse Hirume voltando ao assunto da missão

- Tem muitas outras aldeias q não querem esse acordo entre Konoha, vila da folha, e Kiri, vila da névoa, já q as duas aldeias são muito fortes. Eles não teriam chance nenhuma de vencer- disse Arien

- E quando partimos?- disse Aishiro

- Amanhã, mas só vão esses 3 grupos e a Arien. Cada grupo terá um líder menos o time Suzako pq serão a Hirume e a Kyoko- disse Aoki

- Então Hércules irá aparecer e salva-los todas as manhãs n.nb! - disse Akira

- ...- todos já esperando a piada sem graça do Akira

- Pq é ele quem mata a Hidra e a Shana parece uma de manhã xDDD!

- Não era Medusa a do cabelo de cobras ¬¬? – cochichou Ketsu para Inoshi

Arien deu um soco na cabeça do seu antigo companheiro de time. Quando todos estavam indo embora, Aoki lembrou de uma coisa e os parou antes q não desse para avisar. Se não conseguisse avisar seria desagradável se o Esquadrão fosse pego desprevenido no meio do caminho. Aoki consegui correr e segura no ombro da Arien.

- Ah, esperem!- disse Aoki e logo em seguida soltou o ombro da amiga- Lembrem-se de q podem encontrar Vcs-sabem-quem no caminho- disse Aoki

- Quem, o Voldemort?- disse Akira

- Não seu besta! Vcs me entenderam...

Chegando em casa, Hirume e Kyoko explicaram toda a missão para seus pais e depois do jantar foram arrumas suas respectivas mochilas. No dia seguinte por volta das 5 da manhã elas se encontraram com todos no portão principal de Kiri

- Oi pessu!- disse Kyoko

- Oi pessoal!- disse Hirume

- Oi garotas!- disse Machi vindo na direção delas

- Oi meninas! Oi Hirume!- disse Ketsu com um sorriso chegando naquele momento

- Hum... parece q alguém recebeu um olá especial - disse Kyoko

- Eeeeeeeh! - disse Machi e Akari

- Um simples olá não basta n.n - disse Kurai

- Ta, ta, o q q tem se o Ketsu me deu ola "especial" ¬¬? - disse Hirume

- A fala sério maninha! A gente sabe q ele ta afim de vc n.n! - disse Kyoko

- Sim até a Kurai já confirmou isso! - disse Machi

- Sim sim! - disse Kurai

- Aff ¬¬'... - disse Hirume

Uns metros dali onde os garotos estavam...

- E ai Ketsu? - disse Inoshi cumprimentando o amigo

- Tudo bem e vcs?- disse Ketsu

- Vc já falou com a sua amada hj 0? - disse Iroko com uma cara muuuito estranha q com certeza nenhum pouco típica dele, estava com os olhos brilhantes querendo imitar o amigo quando via a Hirume

- Para com isso Iroko ¬¬... ta muito estranho - disse Aishiro

- Q foi? Só to interpretando a cara q o Ketsu faz quando ta admirando a musa dela de longe

- Eu não adimiro a Hirume de longe! Ò.Ó- disse Ketsu

- Ahm... cara... a gente já te viu várias fezes fazendo isso- disse Inoshi

- Ta... fazer o q? E sim já falei com ela hj

- E quando vc vai resolver contar pra ela?- disse Aishiro

- Se é q ela já não sabe- disse Iroko

- Não sei...

- Bom dia chunnins o!- disse Arien chegando com a Mizukage

- Preparados para ir ?- disse Tsana (a Mizukage)

- Sim!- disseram todos os chunnins

- Alguma pergunta antes de irmos?- disse Arien

- Sim. Quando vamos treinar?- disse Akari

- É!- disse Iroko apoiando a amiga

- E onde vamos ficar?- disse Machi

- Calma gente!Uma pergunta de cada vez ta???? Vamos treinar quando chegarmos lá ta bom Akari e Iroko?- disse Arien

- Sim u.u...- disseram os dois

- E já providenciamos uma casa com a Hokage. Agora, vamos meu netos queridos! Ta na hora da estrada \o/!- disse a Mizukage

- Acho q ela não ta batendo bem da cabeça O.O'...- disse Iroko

- É...- disseram Inoshi e Aishiro

- Ela usa aquele jutsu de rejuvenescimento pra q se ela nos chama de neto?- disse Ketsu

- Nem parece ter 38 anos como ela tenta fazer parecer- disse Inoshi

Finalmente depois de alguns ataques da Machi pq tinha pensado q havia esquecido algo ou pq ainda não havia se conformado com os sacos de dormir, todos saíram da Vila Oculta da Névoa rumo à Vila Oculta da Folha e as pessoas q encontrariam lá.

Fim do Cap.1...

**Esperamos reviews o/!**

**Bye,**

**Hina Sakura Uchiha e Isabelle Hatter**


End file.
